What Is It Like?
by trulywicked
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruto what having always been alone feels like.


Hmmm, a random plot dust bunny just bit me and this came out. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Naruto nor any characters thereof.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on a mission a couple miles away from Konoha, in a village that had been in the Kyuubi's path 18 years ago. Needless to say none of the villagers were happy that Naruto was in their midst. But something was different and Sasuke had a hard time putting his finger on it. It was like a mask that Naruto had worn was cracking in this village. _'But why? This isn't any different from the way he's treated in Konoha. So what is it about __this__ village that's breaking his mask?_

Sasuke walked out of the hotel they were staying in and saw Naruto on the roof watchin the moon. He jumped up and joined his friend. After a few moments of silence Sasuke decided to ask why this village's reaction to him bothered him so much.

Naruto smiled sadly, "Because they've never met or seen me before. I always kinda thought that maybe the pranks I played in Konoha added to people's opinion of me but here the looks and words are the same. I've never done anything to anyone in this village, it makes me realize that all the villagers hate me because of Kyuubi and none of them really feel anything about the pranks, they hate me for something I've never been."

Sasuke stared at Naruto as the blond rested his chin on his knees. _'I don't really know what growing up was like for Naruto, do I? I know how being alone feels but not how ALWAYS having been alone feels._ Sasuke felt an overwelming urge to understand what Naruto's lonliness is like.

"Naruto...what is it like? Never having anyone I mean."

The blond looked at the Uchiha in surprise, expecting the avenger's expression to be one of sadistic joy at picking at one of Naruto's wounds but all he saw was a need to understand. He sighed.

"I don't quite know how to explain it. It's an empty feeling. It's like you have a hole in your heart that you were born with, it wasn't ripped into you and you know that something is supposed to fill it but, since you never had it, you don't really know what that something is or how it would fill the hole. Being hated on top of that? It's like acid eating away at the edges of the hole and each day you lose more of yourself and you're scared that one day there won't be any of you left, that you'll just be an empty shell. Having friends helps, they heal some of the damage and fill a tiny part of the hole but friends alone can't fill the hole."

Sasuke tried to imagine the pure emptyness that Naruto tried to describe and felt his heart constrict in pain for the blond. He tried to imagine the esscence of who Naruto was being eaten away by Konoha's hatred and felt pure fear consume him. That was when he realized why he'd never been able to kill Naruto when he'd been with Orochimaru and why he nearly went insane when he didn't see the blond for a long time.

Naruto continued, "I think to only way to fill the hole is for someone to love you. Not as a friend or surrogate family member but as someone they can't live without. I don't know if I'll ever have that."

Sasuke slid behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blond and murmered in his ear, "Idiot. You've always had that. Ever since you met me you've always had that. Even though it took me years to realize it."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha, "Sasuke?"

The avenger brought his lips close to Naruto's, "You've always had that Naruto; you've always had me," the Uchiha then captured Naruto's lips with his own and the blond opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to silp his tongue into the warm cavern. Sasuke inhaled Naruto's breath then gave the blond his own. They broke the kiss and looked out over the small village. Naruto leaned back into Sasuke's arms and as those arms tightened, he felt the hole in his heart fill.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? If no one likes it I'll delete the story. Sooo if you like it let me know okay? Ja ne!


End file.
